The Odd Limits Of Two Heroes
by UndercoverFungo
Summary: When a blind date goes wrong and the only veteran starts a relationship with the town's 'Superhero? (Mostly a much better revamp of an old old story from long ago on DA.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

Winter... Winter was just another season that laid dormant in the fall and would soon awaken spring. And with spring came celebrations, new love, and the restart of life. Everything would die and then resurrect almost magically in nature. The same could be said for the town that had some unnatural and sadistic side effects to the way of life. Dyeing and being revived was the burden of the town, or even when those who carried it far away from home, it would happen either way. There was no escaping the demise of everyone in the town that would happen every week, some more than others, some more painful and agonizing... But it was a way of life. On the bright sunny side, winter offered comfort with friends who would be bundled in their blankets and savor the time they had after their never-ending cycle of death. Just about everyone looked forward to the snowing holidays, cheerful and ignorant to spend time with their dear friends. But not all of them spent the weeks of winter inside with someone close.

One's self happened to be a small light green bear, with a tiny beret, and even a little military coat to match. He strolled out as the ice and snow made small crackling noises from under each step. He pulled onto a rather large heavy duty coat to decrease any coldness from penetrating his fuzzy body. The bear shook slightly letting out a crisp, 'brrr', before moving on. He was in a bit of a hurry but no one would dare run in the frosty night like this, unless they wanted their lungs to tingle and burn from the harsh cold air. The bear finally made it to a rather large tree like structure that resembled that of a restaurant. Once entered festive nick-knacks surrounded the inside, along with freshly made hot cocoa and several snack bowls that were filled with a numerous amount of tasty treats.

The lime coated bear took off the over-sized coat, reviling his normal military jacket. After placing the coat onto a rack he walked over to a rather large light blue moose with a constant gaze that seemed as though he were looking in two places at the same time. The taller friend wore that of an over-decorated Christmas sweater, glitter would occasionally run off the sweater and onto the tiled floor. In fact he was so decorated that his uneven antlers had wreaths on them.

The other friend who sat behind a counter was just about the same type of blue, but very different to the dumbfounded moose. The blue colored aardvark was considered the most intelligent friend in the whole town, strapped with a pair of dark blue tinted glasses that had some type of bandage around them in the center between his eyes, probably from being broken so often. The aardvark looked up to see his fellow green friend and smiled at the bottom of his elongated snout. With a flick of the wrist, he pulled out a nice pen that had been snuggly kept into a front pocket. Often others had wondered how the pocket stayed on him, but they never made a fuss, and besides it wouldn't be out of place since the friend had on a white coat.

" Ahh, I see you actually over came yourself and went through to show up here with all your courage, Flippy." The blue clad aardvark gave a warm smile to his friend.

Flippy chuckled nervously as he rubbed his arm, " Ehehe-eh-yes-yeah... Thanks Sniffles, the medication is doing wonders! ... So far." His voice lowered down during the last bit, hopefully that way Sniffles hadn't heard him. Fortunately he had gotten away with it as Sniffles filled out a piece of paper, who then passed it onto Flippy, along with the pen. As Sniffles went on about the 'great medication' news, Flippy signed the paper before handing it back over to him, as well as the pen. With this Flippy decided to look about the cozy place before a slight worried look appeared on his fuzzy face. " Uhm... Sniffles? There might be a problem."

Sniffles adjusted a number of papers firmly, " Yeah, I know. The whole Blind Date is in ruins, sorry but aherm... Someone didn't pay attention to friends who would show up!" He increased the volume as the sentence was said. Glaring daggers at his fellow friend, Lumpy, indicating that the plans had went array from him. Lumpy only looked down briefly then back up into nothingness, but it finally sank in and that glance turned into a stare at Sniffles. He worriedly smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, apologizing faintly.

Flippy sighed as he walked down a set of small steps that were merely for decoration, like those you would find at the mall's food court. His green lit eyes scanned the unfortunate company, wondering if he could get out of this pickle. The ones who glanced up, hoping for something only looked back down in a small bit of hopelessness. One was a fellow green colored friend, with matching ears and buck teeth, but unlike Flippy he was a squirrel with a rather unusual lazy eye that dangled about. The squirrel was known for being an addict when it came to anything with sugar, but for tonight he had trimmed himself up nicely with a tie and a combed tuft of hair, unlike his casual wear of scattered candies.

Several other friends varied to an otter like pirate who had instead wore a Santa hat for the occasion, a pinkish mole who adjusted his dark glasses and tapped the floor with a cane that had a present bow on it. To the other side were two other bears, one who was tan and puffed out of a small pipe, with a another with a large fro who had shut in from ever getting the word that Disco was dead. And finally the last sat near the back who waved lightly to the bear overlooking. This one was yet another squirrel, with blue fur-as if there weren't enough blue ones here- wearing some red glasses and had a nice warm coat on. With a deep regrettable sigh Flippy sat down at a table that was far away from anyone else. Sniffles was right, the Blind Date Night went horribly wrong as every member including the guy who kept the documents were all male. Sniffles thought he would actually get lucky, poor nerdy little kid.

As if it couldn't get worse, Lumpy walked over onto a high stool, making him even taller than he already was. With a clearing of his throat he held up a paper, " Okay, let the blind date night begin! You all have eight minutes to chat with another before your done and move along!" He called out happily, he was just cheery that he thought he had done a great welcome to the others. Sniffles reluctantly set the buzzer that was made to have the sound of Jingle Bells playing, for safety measures.

For the first few minutes Flippy had to start with the normal hyperactive squirrel. Who soon wanted to get away from saying anything and just go to the snacks to nurse on anything sweet. His prayers were answered once Sniffles called out that he could just go to the snacks. Nutty happily ran to the snacks before feasting on them, with the supervision of Lumpy since none of the others wanted the addicted friend to eat everything. Next went to Sniffles, who only discussed to Flippy where the others might have been.

" Well I know Cuddles and Giggles are going out. Even Petunia went with Handy, remarkably their happy together. Truffles is in the friend zone with Lamby, but their getting there. Cro-Marmot is a solitary type of ice cube-I mean guy. And well, Shifty and Lifty are just moronic kleptomaniacs. I'm unsure about the others, but I wouldn't let this get you down Flips... Things just happen."

The friend nodded sadly, " Ye-yeah... I-I Know... I was just hoping that-"

He was soon cut off by a small name, " Flaky would come?" Flippy's round ears went down along with a small tear.

It was true, that they had gone out before, but it all stopped once he took some hard advice from all of his friends, to just let her go. He felt like he had found love, but the constant shadow in the back of his mind had always made the two weary. If there was anyone he never wanted to harm was the red tomboy porcupine with hilariously cute bad dandruff. But that never held up since her deaths were quite frequent like the rest, most of them ending in Flippy's paws, along with many others along the way to her deaths. This of course tore him apart inside, and made it harder to be there for her when he was the one causing problems. Flaky herself had feared him for quite a while ever since she watched him slaughter the others and had even ended his life by accident a few times. But when together she had grown accustomed to dyeing from him. And that was why he couldn't stand it, it might have been alright with her, but with him, everything seemed to clash against his heart of it not being right at all.

Sniffles patted his green friend's paws before moving on, " Hang in there Flips..." With kindness from a friend, Flippy felt he could continue to pull threw, hell he always had before. Pop soon filled in Sniffles place with a small smile, he had probably been listening in on them instead of even daring to chat with the other fellow bear.

Pop stopped the small fire in his pipe, not wanting to return to his child in pieces, " Hey... Look, you're a really nice guy, just listen to Sniffles. We're here for ya' buddy. Lots of things are hard for everyone one of use, but at least all of us are still friends, even you and her."

With saddened look at the tanned bear, Flippy wiped water from his eyes with his greenish sleeve. The look soon returned with a calm smile, " Thanks Pop. Some say you might be a bad parent, but when Cub grows up, he'll have a wise old man to listen to." Pop simply ignored the parent part and chuckled kindheartedly about the old man bit. " Reminds me... Why are you here? Where's Cub?"

The older bear smiled to Flippy, " I was here hoping a new gal might have come into town. Try to get a missus for young Cub and I. Simple family matters really. And don't fret, Cub's filled his chart for this week, it's Mime and Toothy I'd be worried about since their watching him." There was a small pause, Pop was always trying to keep an upbeat attitude, especially when it came to, 'The Charts'.

The Charts were made by Sniffles, to keep track of the regularly deaths, which happen to be every week. Some had more frequent deaths than others per week. Once they were killed by horrid accidents, friend slaughter, cruel nature, awkward designs, or in some rather small cases suicide. Once all the deaths were done for the week, that friend was able to enjoy life without having the fear of death. It's how they were able to cope with themselves, like working all week and then getting off on the weekend. Sure they might see others in peril and get a broken bone or two, but nothing would be able to kill them until the next week, not even another or suicide. Those were always derived from the target the friends always wore. Each death meant resurrection within hours in their homes into their beds.

Next was Russell who only would joke with Flippy with the normal older male adult humor, the scurvy otter was one to really lighten the mood. After that was Mole who began to talk casually to Flippy until he broke the ice, " M-Mole... It's me, Flippy. In fact all of us here are guys." The poor blind friend instantly stopped talking and swerved his head around as if he was trying to look around but that didn't fall into his favor.

" Oh shit... A-are you serious? Then-then why did one of them talk in a high pitched voice?" Flippy sighed a little while he held back a laugh.

" That was Pop, he was trying to get you to babysit Cub sometime."Mole looked at him dumbfounded, well from what the bear could tell behind those large shades. " But I'm sure you can mess around with Disco Bear on the other hand."

Mole's pity grew into a small beam of hope, " That sounds good. I can get him back for bumping me out of the way and off the dock into a piranha filled pool. Oh and uhm, sorry but well... Your voice is kinda erm-feminine-just a bit! Don't take it the wrong way." Flippy returned the comment with a shocked face, but seeing as Mole couldn't see anything, he shrugged it off and chuckled, happily making a bit fun of himself. The next friend was someone the veteran had seen from time to time, but not often. Hell, they ever even spoke to each other on a daily bases like the others, it was always something that the new friend avoided Flippy and others by being so busy.

The blue tinted squirrel who gave a small wave earlier was now sitting just on the other side of the table, he seemed like a nice guy and all, but the friends only knew he was busy with work. Flippy broke the silence as he rubbed the back of his neck, " Hello M-Mister Clark." He would normally greet friends he hadn't been around by Mister or Miss to be respectful.

The squirrel adjusted his crimson glasses and put out a paw, " Aw, just call me Wally. It's nice to finally meet you uhm..." His voice trailed off as the bear nervously looked at the extended paw, having a slight flashback to someone he met when his dark side had taken over, thus killing them in the process.

The bear shakily shook paws while looking down somewhat ashamed, " Fl-Flippy... Ni-nice...To meet you..." Flippy kept quiet, not wanting the other to fully hear his name, thinking if this squirrel didn't know him, he surely had heard 'stories' about him. He soon broke out of the name conversation quickly with, " So! I haven't really seen you around much before. That-that's good-I mean erm uh..." Getting away from the 'Hi, stay away from me, because I might kill you' comments were always hard when it came to new friends.

" It's okay, really, I mean I'm always busy with work and such. But I don't get why I wouldn't want to see you around town. I mean, I would love to be friends with you, heck some of the folks don't even know me that well too. You seem really sweet, so I don't understand why you're so scared of me."

The green bear shyly stared down at the table, " No, I'm not scared of you. I'm just... Nervous around those I don't know much about. Your pretty mysterious around most of us in town, but I mean you do seem awfully busy. And if you're so busy, why did you come here? To try and get others to know you?"

With a small smile Wally nodded, " Well yeah actually. But I was also wondering if anyone would even uhm... Remotely hang out with me. Sure I'm busy most of the time, but it tends to get lonely by yourself and when some think your just a screw up. Let's just say, I'm not very kempt with my work." The blue friend looked out the window as he told Flippy, somewhat embarrassed by not being able to have close friends and messing up his work. Flippy felt a bit sympathetic, the same could easily be said for himself, since most of the friends tended to avoid him from fear and normally messing up any job that was assigned to him.

" Yeah... I know where your coming from on that note. If you weren't so busy, I'm sure lots of friends would hang out with you. I mean, I myself would like to but-... It would only put you threw danger. I just happen to be very unlucky." Flippy tried to explain it without letting the other know of what real danger he was capable of.

Wally stopped peering out of the window to look back at Flippy, a bit glad that there was someone in town that was a bit like him in a way. And besides both of them didn't even know each other that well, making a positive output for starting some type of relationship with what they had in common. " Unlucky like how? You don't seem it. No-Not to pry and seem rude but, you die often huh?"

Flippy grew a bit better knowing that such a nice guy cared for his safety, which had never been an issue in the past, " Huh? Oh no. I only die five times a week. I'm lucky on my part-but those around me aren't so much."

The blue squirrel smiled, actually delighted to those words, " Really? Well, I only die well... Ehehehe, once a week. I'm pretty lucky on my part. But others seem to die more often. It's a bit sad in a way but still!"

Flippy had a greatly shocked face, " Wait... You're the lucky one on the charts?! You're the one who only dies once?!" The bear covered his mouth quickly as others glanced over to them but were too caught up in their own conversations to really give a care. There had been a large chart posted in the middle of town ever since Sniffles starting crunching the numbers on the deaths, names of course were hidden for private measures.

Wally scanned the room as well, sighing with relief that no one had paid too much of attention to the two. However the sigh made a small part of his breath icy as it molded into ice on the tile. With a quick gasp of fear he looked to Flippy who had not paid that close of attention. The squirrel sighed again mentally thinking he had noticed the slip up. Speaking of slip... Lumpy walked by them, thus slipping on the ice. With a loud yelp he fell onto his back, startling everyone there.

The moose got up onto his feet reassuring the friends, " It's okay! I'm okay!" After letting the others know he was safe, they tried and laugh it off, wanting the place to be safe and for the odd meeting to have no deaths for once.

The green bear looked back to the other male, shrugging off the fact that the loud yell had spooked him, " So... Y-You don't die easily? Woah yo-you must be really lucky. I mean-it's wonderful in a way." He spoke blushing very faintly as he tried to find the right words to say for this awkward conversation, " What I mean is-uhm."

As the friend had difficulty placing any type of word into his mouth the other chuckled softly, " You would like to hang out, right?" A groan came out from the bear's mouth while the palm of a paw slapped his forehead.

" Ye-Yes! That's what I meant! Ugh, I just cannot talk today!" After recomposing his embarrassing charade the bear nodded, " Yes, I would like to."

" Alright then, it's a date." Wally gave a firm smile along with a thumbs up. Flippy however gave an odd look to his new found friend. " What?" It took a while for the look to pinpoint and strike Wally's mind, " OH! I mean not like a 'date' date. No, like a date as in a 'date'." With a nervous glimpse the bear just blankly blinked to him.

The green friend searched about before placing his paws onto the table and reaching over to the other's face, only to whisper, " Uhm not to be rude but- Are you attracted to guys or something?" Wally face palmed himself, grumbling quietly as well.

" Nnnnno-kinda?" Red covered under his bright blue fur. His hand doing its best to cover up the small streaked blush. " Look don't get me wrong, but well-errr there aren't really that many females around so to be honest I'm open to any ideas of not being alone is all." This however was entirely true, the town consisted of about more than twenty friends, but only four happened to be girls. In a sad twist Flippy hadn't ever bothered counting it up until just now which led his mind travel to the 'Oh...' gutter.

" I... I never really thought of it that way before. Wow... Okay my mind has officially been blown out of proportions. But-I mean. Uhm." There came the word twisters again, " Well I always did like curling up near the fire with my two friends during the war. I was the youngest of them both after all. None of us tried anything but we often talked about our dream girls in a way... Even guys at times-But I thought it was just because we were young and confused and-and hadn't talked to any girls since we were so busy fighting... Huh..." A slight shake of his head and the babbling stopped.

Wally gave a concerned look, thinking the bear had an aneurysm of some kind, or a break down from not being able to get a single word after the 'Uhm'. " Say... You okay there? I mean if you're not comfortable near me, I understand, I can back off and-"

As soon as the squirrel was about to get up the young bear reached out to grab an arm, " No. No, no, no, no, no. I-It's fine really. I really don't mind. I just find it a bit odd-but that doesn't mean I think wrongly of you or anything... I-I'd like to hang out sometime." With his ears down it seemed as though the green bear was practically begging, but he wasn't. Wally sensed that the other was just tired of being avoided for the most part, he wasn't truly desperate but the bear had seemed excited when hearing that he was the lucky one who didn't die so much. " A-as friends?" With a tiny smile from Flippy, the sad look cracked any walls from saying no. Wally could tell he had not spent time with another for quite a while.

A soft sincere smile made its way onto Wally's face, " You can count on it. We can spend time at the festival next week on Friday." With Flippy's paws off, the friendly bear nodded, agreeing to the idea. They spoke about where to meet and what time before the jingle bell ringed over the large room. Lumpy sat back onto his stool with a gleefully smile.

" Okay everybody that's it were all good to go." Just as Lumpy had called the blind date a close, Disco Bear tried to follow Mole. For once it was a good thing Disco Bear had never talked to the blind friend, not even once.

" Wait-Wait can you call me?! Come on please?!" The others had stopped from leaving to watch and indulge Mole even further.

He simply turned around with a high pitched voice, " Hehe-I'm a guy..." He said with his normal tone making Disco Bear run to a trashcan to gag, actually throwing up in the process.

Wally looked to the bear smiling a bit that Flippy hadn't had the reaction when he told him, " I'll see you on Friday then. Also..." It had been a while since the squirrel had even remotely dared to flirt, " You uh-uh have a nice voice." With another odd look the bear actually gave a smile back within a matter of moments.

" Thanks Wally. I'll see you there as well." Flippy walked up the small steps happily while Wally gave out a large sigh, thanking that Flippy hadn't taken it the wrong way. And of course that left more ice onto the floor as the moose walked by, slipping on it again.

" I-I'm okay!" The squirrel looked down at him shocked not realizing the ice breath, and simply let out a frail chuckle before walking out the building hoping no one had noticed anything suspicious from Lumpy falling or the conversation with the bear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** II

Monday had hit the town at last. Mondays were always troublesome and lead to horrific deaths later in the week. No one liked Mondays and for that was the reason to even fear the start of the deathly week. However everyone had been giddy to look forward to the Winter Festival. When something like a celebration were to happen in town, most friends kept their heads up high, not even caring with their daily deaths. However setting up such a wonderful celebration meant lots of labor. And that is why a small group dedicated themselves to wear out their charts so they wouldn't have to worry. Of course the planned suicides didn't always work, but for the most part, they did. After the charts were filled the friends would have nothing to fear while they worked for the celebration.

The group was normally made up of Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Sniffles, Petunia, Truffles, Toothy, and Nutty. Sometimes even Pop and cub if they were willing enough, the same for a few others but they normally wouldn't bother to associate with them, not likening the idea of messing their demising nature. Sniffles and Lumpy were the ones in charge, well mostly Sniffles but when it came to gathering up the others, Lumpy was best suited for the job since he loved gathering the friends up as he smiled brightly, washing any grimness away. They would all write a different death to rearrange the same blandness that they would have to re-do every couple of hours. These were drawn from Handy's hat by random and led the path to their early deaths.

Flippy never chipped in to sacrifice himself with the others, fearing he'd be alone for the mass suicide while he would have killed the others. He liked dyeing with his own paws, knowing what would kill the young veteran. Only he knew what would and wouldn't send him into the light or fire before waking up in his bed, snug in the warmth of his blanket and pillows that would calm him down considerably after the never ending traumatic experience.

The green bear sighed to himself, awaiting his first death of the week. He wanted to just get them over and done with just like everyone else, but this time it wasn't for the festival, this reason was to spend time with a nice friend who deemed to be rather concerned for Flippy instead of being concerned about his terrifying split personality. It was early in the morning as the sun was rising behind his humble base constructed like home. He sat in his soft chair to relax himself while setting his own ill-fated trap. As long as he was in his home, he could be safe and not harm any friends.

With a small whimper he had cope himself from all the anxiety, pressure, stress, and psyched pint up emotions. The paws shakily put a cartridge into a small hand pistol, both objects were able to be held firmly without any chance of dropping them. Slowly Flippy set the pistol up that was only used for this situation. A slow painful death was much different than a speedy almost painless one, and those ones were the most savored from all of the friends in town. With a few deep breaths Flippy opened his mouth to slowly insert the gun's barrel in, making the metallic object shift to an angel that would just blast threw his brain. With a twitchy unstable finger, he nervously cocked the gun finally making the twitch stable enough to assure he wouldn't miss. As one firm finger drew itself around the trigger, he solemnly closed his eyes and inhaled a long deep breath that gather into his lungs.

As he was ready to squeeze the deathly trigger, his ears managed to catch a faint sound of... Singing? Flippy dropped the gun, letting all the paranoia and fear overcome him, destroying all of the courage he had built up. Those courage's walls were now shattered and quickly absorbed fear. With a startled yelp he kicked the top part of the gun away when it landed on the carpet, making sure it didn't trigger somehow and away from him. If it was one thing he feared other than harming his friends, it was indeed death. He had always feared it most before his 'flip-outs' started to happen. So afraid that he even snuck into his fallen comrade's corpse to avoid it... But that was a different story.

Dropping to the floor, the bear crawled up to his window, taking in a breath as he sat up on his knees to look outside. " What... N-No wh-why are they here?!" Flippy tensed up so much that he didn't even realize that he was shaking so much that it was making his dog-tags chime together. Outside where he felt safe was the small-if not a large group. Before every mass suicidal the group would sing a song that was picked randomly, switching from upbeat to downright sad, even some were hilarious or startling.

The group sat down while Sniffles sang, " Ooh death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another day? Well what is this that I can't see, with ice cold hands taking hold of me."

Flippy had heard this heart wrenching tune before, he would sometimes sing it on the battlefield to himself quietly after he heard it being sung so much by his sergeant who had always made the soldiers fearful to encourage them to fight for survival. It was a bit harsh, but how tough the sergeant was on them, made them fight back with effort. But all that had stopped once peace spread out. The only one who would care to sing it was his other side to torment Flippy about how things use to be and how his bloodlust was filled, making the killer happy from all the cruel acts he did onto others. Flippy covered his ears as he curled up knowing all too well his other side would soon start singing along. And of course it happen to quickly, ' Well I am death none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell.'

Sniffles went on with the saddening and sorrow filled song, " Whoa death some friend would pray. Could you wait to call me another day? The friends prayed, the preacher preached-"

' Time and mercy is out of your reach. I'll fix your feet so you can't walk. I'll lock your jaw so you can't talk. I'll close your eyes so you can't see, this very hour come and go with me. Death I come to take the soul, leave the body and leave it cold. To drop the flesh up off the frame, dirt and worm both have a claim-Ehehehahaha!' Flippy's other side mocked him and was beginning to really enjoy the song for some reason, but the good natured side couldn't focus why from the horrid singing.

" Ooh death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another day? My friends came to my bed, placed a cold towel up on my head. My head is warm my feet are cold, death is moving upon my soul. Oh death how you treating me, you closed my eyes so I can't see. Well you hurting my body you make cold, you run my life right out of my soul. Oh death please consider my age, please don't take me at this stage. My wealth is all at your command, if you will move your icy hands." Flippy could no longer hear Sniffles sing solemnly, all he could hear was the inner monster of himself wickedly chuckle out the song.

' Oh the young, the rich, or poor, hunger like me you know. No wealth no land no silver or gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul. Ooh death. Woooooah Deahahahath!" At the last part Flippy had his paws out, he even had his claws peer out through his green coated fur. Once noticing the threatening expression he gave to the lonesome room he stumbled back and shook his head violently, jerking it side to side. With the tiny claws retracting he let out a small faint gasp before putting the paws up to his mouth. His entire fuzzy body shook with small tremors, he couldn't believe that he started singing along, his dark side almost breaking free from any inner chains that bound him from the outside world.

Flippy soon got up only to make it past the chair to hear a loud blaring siren ring off into his ears making him bump into the chair and flopping over, tripping, " Ah damnit!" With his paws clutching his ears he tried his best to completely block out the ringing sensation that was clawing at the back of his head to break loose into a wild ravenous frenzy.

Outside was another story as all the friends plugged their ears as well while Lumpy had earmuffs on, pressing the top of a can. The can let out that sound of a siren alarm, he kept his finger on the button until Handy couldn't stand it anymore as he wasn't able to do anything about the horrid sound but dig his head into the snow. Handy jittered all over until blood started gushing out from the bottom of his dandelion colored hard hat. The non-pawed beaver dazedly fell onto his back as blood poured onto the ground, reddening the snow and ice under him. Finally the siren can was slapped out of Lumpy's hands by Petunia who was moderately annoyed.

Sniffles unhanded his ears with everyone else in the group. Since Sniffles was the leader of the group, he shuddered in a bright red robe made of some fine silk. " Ugh... Lumpy! We said if he didn't come out within a minute, we would go onto the second death card-In fact why did you write down to make our friend snap instead of something more pleasant! What in the world made you brain think that this was a good idea anyways?!" The small aardvark literally hopped up with his arms out.

" 'Cause uhhh... He's good at it?" He said after looking away and all around before pin pointing the thought. Sniffles put up a finger in retaliation to say something to how Lumpy's statement was wrong. The finger only lowered as no words left Sniffle's mouth.

With a grumble through his snout's end and tiny rub on his forehead, the blue friend told the others what to do now. " I still can't believe that your card was picked-Come on guys let's go with Toothy's plan with the piranha infested pool."

Lumpy watched shamefully as the others groaned, still drained from the constant blur of the ring in their ears. " Ehehe... S-Sorry. Sorry." With a sigh he got out a megaphone, which made the other friend flinch and put their paws to their ears again. Sniffles looked back to his helping hand, in an odd matter.

" Lumpy, I doubt plan two would work-How did you even get that megaphone?" the tall moose stared back before looking back up at the megaphone in his hand.

" I don't know... But lemme' try it please!" The moose begged his younger and smaller friends. With a grumpy sigh from the same colored aardvark, he gave out a small wave of the paw to indicate Lumpy to continue his little ruse. Lumpy smiled happily and gleefully put on the speaker button and began to talk into it, out of the device came a gruff sounding voice that didn't seem like it was from Lumpy at all, " This is the general, come on out solider."

The group of friends blankly stared at Lumpy in amazement before blinking to focus on how in the world he did that voice, Giggles leaned over to her sunshine colored rabbit friend to whisper, " Wow he's really good..." Cuddles nodded, still trying to figure how Lumpy pulled that off. After a few quiet moments nothing happen, thus making the group start to walk away from the base like home. That was until Lumpy fell foreword onto the dirt snout first. Since he was carrying the megaphone in front of his face, the head was spliced into the back, making a large yet thin roll of meat and brain pop out of the back of his head. Blood gushed out from the new found hole of the skull.

The other friends looked back to see their fallen village idiot and shrieked at the top of their lungs. Toothy backed up away from the now dead body to a bush which the green bear was hiding in. With a stomp on the beaver's tail, Toothy yelled out, letting a green paw grab a hold of the upper part of the mouth's roof. The other green paw clung to the purple beaver's neck while the other started to pull his head back, finally making it snap with a sickening crackle and soon fully torn off its owner's lower head. The beaver cried out, only managing to let out a gurgling yelp which started to become even worse with blood profusely filling up the left over jaw. The bear reached into his pocket, receiving a glimmering bowie knife, that was used for slicing open the beaver's back to uncover his spinal grinned and slashed at the surround meat until; he was able to get his paws on the spine which was quickly torn out, tail attached.

Remaining members of the group scoured from where the yelling was from since the beaver had backed quite a distance. Cuddles squinted and frantically searched desperately for his best friend. The yellow rabbit pointed to a bush about to exclaim to the other where Toothy straggled off to, except the top part of the head only peeked out from behind the bush. The head bobbed back and then weaved forward, flying out from behind the bush. The upper skull of the dead beaver whizzed into Cuddles, the long gapping front buck teeth singed into the rabbit's forehead, piercing the brain. Cuddles dizzily backed up from the blow before collapsing onto his back, crushing some of the snow under his weight. Giggles gasped out in shock and hurriedly tried to pull the deceased beaver's skull out of Cuddles.

Petunia who was nearby her two friends turned and ran as she looked back at the fellow girl desperately pulling the beaver's skull. The blue skunk bumped into an unknown object, making her take a step back before seeing the horror that stood in front of her. That would be Flippy, a sadistic wide grin spread across his face, which opened partially, showing sharp and jagged teeth poking into sight behind his lips. He held up the bloody spine of Toothy's, as well as the spine of Handy who had already died earlier from the booming sound of the siren. Flippy swung one spine, letting one of the beaver's tail slap harshly against Petunia's cheek. Leaving a large red mark on the side of her face, only to have the other side smacked against her as well. This was continued until both sides of her face were red and dark purple before one tail was slammed onto the top of her head, severely cracking some of her skull, along with her lower jaw as it smashed into the ground. Flippy held both of the battered tails back before swinging them foreword, smashing a final blow on both of Petunia's head's sides, allowing them to smack right together as her head exploded into several chunks that littered the snow.

Meanwhile with Giggles who was trying so hard to tear the skull of Cuddled, Nutty twitched wildly and soon ran by, bumping Giggles onto the rabbit who finally gave way and turned into a cold corpse. As Giggles groaned, paws on the ground, pushing herself up, she realized that one ear of the rabbit was now tugged snuggly around the front of her neck. A hollow evil laugh came from behind her before the long ear was tightened, crushing her windpipes. Flippy held the newly cut ear from where it was cut and the tip. He put it through a knot that he made from the ear and tightened it greatly making Giggles choke out for a quick breath of cold icy air. Backing up, he watched the pink chipmunk flail about, tugging at the ear, gagging out in desperation before plopping down dead from no precious air flowing into her lungs.

Flippy grinned deviously, looking over at all his handy work. Until his green eyes and tiny pupils landed onto a friend who hadn't budged an inch, the robe wearing aardvark. Sniffles only stood before him, a bit away. Sniffles clasped his paws together, sighing in relief oddly enough, " Okay... Come on." With that being said the scientific aardvark spread out his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for the bittersweet embrace of his oncoming death that could no longer be avoided. Sniffles' small ears twitched foreword, hearing the crunching of the ground's snow, letting him acknowledge Flippy's murderous streak closing in to snuff out the aardvark's life. The odd thing was that the light footprints in the snowy ground stopped. This made Sniffles open his eyes, which he started regretting thinking surely Flippy was going to approach him from behind. Only he didn't. Instead he saw red squirrel, wearing a darkened blue mask strip around their eyes. The squirrel's lightly red colored tail waved a steady wag as its owner held the green military bear up by the neck.

Flippy choked out, claws clung onto the squirrel's paw that held him up with ease. Flippy squirmed around, kicking and snapping at the air to get loose from the tightened grip from the red friend. " He-HEY! What do you think you're doing?! Let him go!" The aardvark cried out in anger.

The squirrel glanced to him, glaring daggers at Sniffles, then returning his frustrated gaze back onto the green bear who was starting to be less spastic. " I'm saving you, you idiot. Now run far away." The red squirrel told out in a harsh temperament.

" No! You don't understand! We have a festival to build up and he's helping us fill out our death charts so we don't mess up and worry about it!" The squirrel gave him a bizarre look, like if he was as if he was turning into a sugary frenzy like Nutty mostly did. With a smooth swing, the bear was let go, flying him into the door of Flippy's small shack where tools of farming was held. Flippy crashed into the door, making a new dent, along with a fine small crack in it. The bear dropped to the icy ground coughing severely and gasping out to inhale deep sharp cold breaths. The squirrel simply ignored the periwinkle colored friend, moving up to Flippy to continue his 'justice'. Sniffles ran up between the two friend, spreading out his arms, steaming with anger as he looked up to the squirrel. " No! I need him to kill me so I can hurry back and be with the others!" Flippy slowly rose up and put his paws on Sniffle's shoulders, as his eyes were having trouble seeing the area around him.

A small sigh escaped the crimson's friend's mouth, " Okay, hurry on back then. Your getting in my way." With a lightning speed swing, the red friend's fist uppercut the aardvark, making his head pop off instantly on contact. The head flew into the sky while blood jutted out from where the neck had been attached. Flippy squinted to see who was in front of the light blue body, trying to focus as his surroundings spun around. The red friend pushed the standing body out of his way to grab the bear by his dog-tags and swiftly throwing him onto the white clean snow.

While in the sky however, a familiar looking blue squirrel was flying through the clouds happily humming a merry tune until the decapitated aardvark head floated in front of him before plummeting down back onto the world. A small shriek cried out as the blue squirrel stopped in mid-flight, shielding his eyes that had been covered with a strip of red cloth. " What in the-" He didn't even finish his sentence when he descended down through some of the white marshmallow and pillow like clouds.

Once the sapphire colored squirrel lowered himself to the icy snow, his eyes met the eyes of a rival. Both eyes locked onto each other with sheer dislike of one another. " Splendon't..." He acknowledged the fellow super squirrel.

" Splendid..." The other stated back to him. Splendid's eyes widened a bit once he saw the ruby colored squirrel's foot standing triumphantly on Flippy's head. A smug smirk grew onto Splendot's face as he stood there, folding his arms and skin flaps, " Jealous? I stopped this little quivering psycho in five seconds."

The red friend gloated to the blue one who was just staring in a startled state of alert, " Wha-what..." With a shake of his head and a few blinks Splendid scowled to the other squirrel, " He's not a psycho! Get your foot off of him! Do you go out of your way to harm those in need?!"

Splendon't grew a distressing look on his face, " What? What?! You moron, I was saving these guys from him! He killed them with his bare paws! Well.. His bear paws are bare-But still!" Splendid scanned the area, indeed seeing the blood and gore that lay waste in the snow.

" Not possible! They set off something and dragged that poor friend into it!" Flippy's eyes were slowing opening to see what the fuss was going on about. Groaning a bit, he whined as his pupils started to painfully dilate. He didn't make out anything as the argument went on however.

" Fine, don't believe me about this little insane bastard." He shrugged to his rival. Splendon't then pressed down on the bear's head with more pressure. Flippy coughed out a light squeak before his head became large chunks covered in deep red. The chunks landed all around where the vicinity of where the head had been, along with brain matter and teeth. " There, now you don't need to worry about sending him to jail. See you loser." With a smirk the crimson red squirrel flew off, leaving the stunned Splendid to stare at the horrifying trauma that had just occoured.

The bear's eyelids opened very slowly as the world around him came into focus. Flippy was now awake in his room, just like everyone including himself would begin the rest of their day after their regularly gruesome demise. With a tiny groan escaping him, Flippy sat up with a splitting headache, whenever they died a small pain where they had received the most damage would tend to feel numb, stingy, or either a twinge in the muscles. The emerald colored bear stretched his back, popping some bones in his back before taking a gander again. He however noticed someone reading nearby in a chair, or was reading since the book lay sprawled open on their face. A small screaming yelp later and Flippy instinctively rolled off the side of his bed, waking the friend in the process.

The sleepy friend's long light blue tail puffed from being startled and nearly jumped out of his seat, making the book fall flipped off of him. The blue friend gazed over to Flippy who was huddled in the corner of the other side of the room, near his bed, holding out a vase that contained a fake rubbery flower. The vase shook greatly as the bear held it frightfully, " Wh-Who are you?! How'd you get in my house?! Pl-P-Please! Don't hurt me, take anything you w-want!"

The familiar blue squirrel with the strap of red stood up putting his paws out, not defensively but to try and assure the paralyzed bear that he meant no harm, " Woah. Woah... Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, nor would I want too. Take it easy buddy. I just thought I'd wait inside until you regenerated-to check up on you is all." He told the bear in a calm soothing voice which let Flippy lower his guard, but only slightly.

The bear quivered still as he held the vase, " O-Ohh... I-I thought... You were that other squirrel." Flippy's voice was calmer now, but he had not gotten over his shaking. After the war, that was a thing he couldn't get rid of, possibly the only minor thing that he couldn't stop.

" The red one?" Splendid questioned the green friend who only nodded in his response. " No. I'm not like him... I mean I might be related somehow-but I am defiantly not like him. I don't hurt those, I help them." A slight bite on the tongue for that one since he had purposely killed the thieving raccoons and mole once-even shake up Giggles by accident, but he was already to get back to just helping those in need. " Try not to worry about him, he lives in the big city far away. He only comes every so often each week." He stopped seeing as the bear was still keeping up his excitation of what seemed like fear. His keen eyes kept their glance at the bear who wouldn't stop shuddering, he decided to try and calm him a bit more, " Hey uhm... What-what type of flower is that?"

The shakiness soon leveled out to only a small jitter, " O-Oh... This. It's a Japanese peace lily. Only it's fake. I got ripped off by the twins, even though my mentor said to try and obtain one. It'd make me calm down." Ears flopped down a tad since Flippy had looked everywhere to get a real one. After a while he put the vase back up and timidly held his paws together, " Tha-thanks?" Though grateful, he still didn't like the idea of a stranger in his home. With more focus instead of trying to fend himself, the squirrel might hurt him, he noticed a similar pattern to the blue stranger, " Do I know you? You look familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. Almost like..." He squinted to figure this odd puzzle out.

" Oh! I'm uh-cousins with Wally!" A small stutter dropped out, followed with a nervous smile. " We-we live together, he lives with me, I mean!" Out came a small nervous chuckle. " I'll tell him you said 'Hi' and-and all-Oh I hear someone screaming-Gotta' go!" Splendid flew straight up, breaking the part of the roof that now lets the sunshine rise into Flippy's home. " Shit-Sorry! I-I'll fix that later!" He yelled down to the house before rushing off at supersonic speed. Flippy blinked as he just witnessed a super-hero bust out from his home, making a hole in the ceiling. A small piece of debris of the roof dropped in, crumbing into the ground before Flippy, making him step back with a shrill squeak of alertness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Wednesday came about right when most of the friends in the small town had crossed their charts. Sure death was imminent, but sometimes the bizarre and mysterious force of the nature that lead to death would also stop them from being killed. It was a fair half and half to commit suicide, be it that it worked, and other times it didn't. Something strange and mystic would actually stop them from a selfish death, for example if one friend hung themselves, the rope would break as soon as they hopped up, kicking a stool, chair, or even a box aside. Even trying to drown and submerge themselves with water would end with the tub having a leak or stepping off from a high up place would result in having a cushy landing by some left out mattress or a giant sponge that expanded out from being encased in a pill.

But with death aside the green furred veteran was on his way to meet up with his new friend, Wally. He wanted to drop on by and give him and his co-workers some cupcakes the bear had made with delicate work so that they would turn out to be as tasty as they looked. A basket handle hanged onto a dark emerald, grass green, and smudged coloration of mud arm. It swayed just slightly as Flippy made his way to the News Building. Each cupcake was nicely covered with orange sun frosting with a pinch of sprinkles that lay on top the vanilla bottom. 

Once the bear had stepped inside the building, a smell of warmly printed paper seized his nose. He didn't mind it honestly, it was actually fairly nice, a breath of fresh new smell from the tiresome smell of corpses that were often littered out in the streets. The sight of so many papers stacked about on desks made him think of what he use to think about office work. He had always wondered how much different a simple office space would be from enduring a fight for survival in the war, but with a bit of empathy he was glad he had not worked as a normal friend would. It was just something in the depths of his mind that made him have to work with something outdoors and not cooped up in a tiny space all day. Thinking about that however, made some concern, imagining that he'd snap from the same daily thing over and over. 

The dark inducing thoughts left his mind alone after a paw was placed on his shoulder. He squeaked faintly from a calm touch, though it was careful and not much of a grab, just the feeling made him jumpy. A small heartfelt chuckle came out from the side of Flippy, " Woah hey, hey it's okay. Calm down Flips, it's just me." With a swift look to his side, his eye met upon the eyes that were behind thing glasses of the blue squirrel. The young bear smiled shyly, rubbing the fur on the back of his neck with his free arm. A faint giggle came out of him, seeing as how it was a bit embarrassing on his part for freaking out from just a calm pat. 

With a semi-hidden bashful blush the green colored veteran gave his friend the basket of cupcakes, " He-here I made this for you and you co-workers." A sincere smile spread across Wally's face before clearing his throat and calling over the fellow friends who were mostly busy making decorations for the upcoming festival. Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles came over and took one out, as the two best friend went back to work after a thank you, the blue aardvark sighed and apologized for Monday's events. Flippy didn't hold it against them, he liked to keep calm and left the frustration pass away... or let it out when he changed to his malicious side. Flippy took the basket so that Wally could go help the blind pink tinted mole. 

Wally helped out Mole to get one since he was seen talking to the water cooler instead, continuously mistaking friends for objects of everyday use. The tall lumbering moose walked over to snatch a batch of the treats, only to get his wrist slapped by the bear, who gave an annoyed look. Lumpy chuckled nervously, " Ehehe s-sorry." With a roll of his eyes, Flippy handed him a cupcake. Lumpy grew a wide smile as he walked off munching the sweet vanilla cupcake, but stopped and turned to Wally, " Wally, I need you to go to the store and get some stuffed animals for the fairground games. Oh and take some pictures or something with uhm..." With a quick scan over passing anyone else his eye landed on Mole.

" Wa-wait sir! Uhm... How about someone else. Remember what happen last time when the store had opened..." Both seemed to remember the corrupted photos of nothing good in the shot and the other print being ruined as Mole walked into the darkroom. However only the blue squirrel clearly remembered how close his co-worker was to letting their idiotic boss reveal his true identity. A finger was put on Lumpy's lip as he looked about from such a good sight, that was probably the only positive thing he had anyways for being so tall. A sigh exhaled from the squirrel and pointed a thumb to the green bear. 

Sniffles watched from the back, giving Wally a 'he'll figure it out soon' type of look as their boss tried to make of what the squirrel was intending. A sharp snap was heard from the moose, " Aha! Yeah! Take your guest with you!" A small sigh was released from the nerdy aardvark as he continued his gaze to the small group, watching both friends walk out and Lumpy holding the basket. The moose gleefully munched on yet another cupcake as he turned around, only to slip on some fresh ice on the floor, " I-I'm okay!" 

As they made their way into the store, Wally went off to get the stuffed toys while Flippy waited near the cashier who unfortunately was the hyper active lime green squirrel. Nutty was caught in the bears gaze and smiled extremely nervously. " You okay there?" 

The candy cruncher twitched as his lazy eye bounced up and went down again from a small jump," Uhhh yea-yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Ehehe- I-I didn't tell anyone about Monday! Ehehe, nope not an-anyone, especially not-not-not a-a super hero or anything like that! Ehehe!" Nutty was never well kept when nervous and would often blurt out things when so. A very small twitch went across the bear's eye. He kept calm and just stared, trying his best not to glare at the sugar lover. One for telling the red squirrel, even though he himself had only seen a glimpse of them as well as the unnerving voice. And two, to refer to him as a 'hero', let alone 'super'. Flippy had a bit of a self scheduled grudge with those that are called, 'Super Heroes'. 

It was just something that irked him, pinching a very sensitive nerve hidden in his mind. It was mainly due to the fact that they were called, 'Heroes'. The bear had seen more than enough causalities of war, and for those to survive the ordeal were to normally be called heroes. But not him, no Flippy was much different, sure he had saved a few lives but he mostly had caused more horrible things than just mere lives. Ever since the Tiger Invasion War had ended, the bear was completely changed mentally. The first day he came back to his hometown was when 'it' happened. His very first episode outside the battlegrounds, slaughtering all of his dear friends when they held a welcome home party. He hadn't even realized it until his other side passed out from exhaustion as he used much of his bodies energy to make sure no one escaped his wrath. This was the reason not many friends considered him a 'Hero', even when trying to help a friend in need, he wasn't called a hero. He had also pondered what made 'Super Heroes'' earn so much love, reward, and even the title of being 'Super', like being a Hero wasn't good enough. 

While the stare down went on, Wally had bumped into a shy friend who was working. " Oh sorry ma'am." Since he had accidentally bumped into the back of crimson colored quills. With a light gasp the other friend turned around holding her paws up to her mouth. 

" O-Oh! It's okay. It's my fault-I wasn't paying attention. Eh... Ho-how did you not get hurt by my quills?" The constant nervous porcupine asked as faint dandruff shook off from her many spikes. 

" Oh uhm-You hit the stuffed animals-they cushioned me." He told a white lie as he knew very well as to why they hadn't prodded into his skin. Flaky to a moment to scan the toys, seeing as they weren't punctured or had a sample of dandruff on them, but soon shrugged it off. 

" I-It's ni-nice to-to see you Wally." The red porcupine had always been well adjusted in making friends, well more of the guys then the girls, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't extremely girly and was that somewhat as a tomboy would tend to be. " I-I hear that you're going out wi-with Fli-Flippy." 

" Wha-what?! Wait where did y-you hear that from?!" Wally's full alertness was instantly activated. 

With a friendly giggle Flaky pointed it out, " okay w-well not hear. But 'see' is what I meant. I wanted to see if if it was true an-and seeing as how you reacted, my suspicions were wrong." Wally's defense lowered as a tiny streak of pink flowed by his face. " But honestly, I'm very glad that he's with you. I-I mean... I can't really be with him, he-he gets so depressed and constantly worries about my safety. I said it was okay. B-But the poor guy just couldn't stand it anymore. An-And with your low death rate, I'm happy that you can take care of him better than I ever could." Wally had seen them go out here and there, but he never knew that the bear was depressed when he was around her. He figured that seeing her constantly die, it would be pretty stressful on the bear. Of course this wasn't the real reason as Flaky had thought he knew about Flippy's crude alter ego. 

" Ho-how did you?" Before he could finish, the sweet girl simply smiled to him. 

" Well I've seen many deaths from the others. I kind of guessed that you were one of the low scoring ones. And again, y-you admitted to it." Wally opened his mouth to say something but just couldn't. 

Instead he waggled a finger, " Oohoohoo, clever girl, very clever." The young girl smiled brightly as the squirrel smiled back to her, only for it to turn into a sweet but sad smile. He felt so sorry for the porcupine, it seemed she had gone through a lot with Flippy. He patted her shoulder and spoke in a reassuring voice, " Don't worry. I promise I'll take good care of him. As a word from a gentleman and a dear friend." With this encouragement Flaky nodded knowing that Wally was true to his word and gave him a hug. 

Thankfully for Nutty something interrupted the distressing glare, this being an old shriek Flippy had heard one too many times. The army bear ran right to the back aisles it came from and pulled out a switchblade he carried with him at all times, just in case but not for the intention of killing another. He skidded to a halt to see Wally placing his paw over his forehead and Flaky clinging to the squirrel while the smooth talking Disco Bear was clicking his tongue to Flaky. Flippy wasn't necessarily the jealous type, but when something made his close friend scream, he went into a protective mode... Unless it was him that she was screaming from. Flippy walked over with a glare that could pierce ones soul, Disco Bear stopped doing dace tricks on his roller skates to give his eyes' attention to the angered veteran. Disco Bear had recently acquired skate to make it easier to put things up as well as move, since he wasn't in the best shape. 

" O-Oh! Shi-So-Sorry cuz'. I-I was just trying uhhh to tell Flakes here that uhm...Uh-Uhhh." The tanned bear picked at his large fro trying to think of an excuse to not get snapped at by the fellow bear. With a frustrated groan Flippy took a step back letting Disco Bear roll away from them. 

His eye went up to Flaky's as well as a small pink tint, " O-Oh! Fl-Flaky! I'm sorry-It's just I heard you scream and I uh well..." His ears lowered in embarrassment. The red colored girl pat his shoulder gently to calm him down and told him it was all fine. Wally watched the tow, they went along so well he thought, but of course Flippy couldn't save Flaky from dyeing so much and worst of all, watching her die all the time... Only if he knew the real truth behind the blood red cover. But it was nice to see that the two were still good friends after much had happened between the two friends.

The finely spent time that the broken up couple had chatted another shrill shriek was heard. All three of the friends' ears perked up to face where it came from. The three rushed over to where the register to find Disco Bear on the tiled floor holding his left ankle in an immense amount of pain. The lime coated squirrel was struggling with a fellow green bearer. Nutty held dearly onto the register while the new face had tried tugging it away. The other green friend wore a rather over-sized coat while his large bushy ringed tail shook with anger. Another fellow raccoon with a fine fedora ran over to shove Nutty down and go back to holding a large sack of objects. The two brothers stopped as they stared back at the small group of three. Lifty and Shifty blinked for a moment before running out of the store snickering to each other, happy to get away with their stolen loot.

The veteran snarled as he just witnessed the small attack, " Nutty take care of Disco! You two stay here and call help!" Without a single reason of voice the bear stormed out from the store. Nutty laughed nervously and did exactly what the other green friend had yelled. However the other two ran out after him.

" Fl-Flippy wait! We want to help you!" Flaky let out a cry, she knew if Flippy snapped, the two thieves would be gutted within moments. She had really had enough of seeing bodies all around her for today. After a while Flippy had made it to some bushes nearby another local store where Petunia would sell amazing and rare flowers, she had been helping out with the flower arrangements with Handy for the festival today though. That let the two break into her store and get their little grubby paws on anything they desired. Loud panting got to the bear as he stay low and hidden taking his time to plan a tactical ambush. The breathing interrupted his concentration, he looked over his shoulder to see Flaky panting heavily as she got onto her knees and scooted over to him. " S-Sorry Fl-Fl...Flippy, but I don't want anyone to ge-get hurt today. I know how worked up and excited yo-you tend to get." 

The green bear's heart sunk a bit, he had been a bit careless about not thinking he would snap and kill the twin brothers. " I-.. Sorry Flaky. I don't know what got over me. Just the heat of the moment I guess." The porcupine knew Flippy hated to hurt anyone when he snapped, he hadn't even given a thought about it and had just run in straight on. With reassuring pat on the back and very tiny peck on the cheeks, the veteran calmed down significantly. " Thanks Flaky... Er, where's Wally? Surely he didn't let you go out to follow me on your own right?"

" Uhm. Actually he was behind me when I went to get you, but he's not here. He should have caught up to us by now. I doubt he could have gotten lost, I mean I'm not that fast-and he-he should know the town pretty well like everyone else around here." The red girl quivered a bit, hoping the worst hadn't happen to him as he got killed from any accidents or incidents.

" He might have gotten lost or ditched out. I mean the guy works in a building around papers all the damn time. We never see him around too much, he seems the type of guy who doesn't get out often, or the type who would be able to fend off most things no offense." Flaky shrugged her shoulder but nodded in a pitifully agreement. Just as the bear was about to give out a small plan of ambush a sound of air rushing by overhead was heard, distinctively familiar to the girl. The bear had thought it had been an airplane that was about to crash down nearby but when Flaky pointed out beyond the bushes, his eyes locked onto a blur heroic like squirrel sporting a red strip of a mask over his eyes. " Wha-what the hell? Who is tha-Wait, Wally's brother?"

The bear had normally seen the friend whizzing by in the air at times but had never really gotten around to observing him or getting to know the squirrel at all. Only until Monday was he a bit interested, in fact he had been meaning to ask Wally about his brother and was hoping to talk about him after delivering the toys back to the office." Oh right, you just met Wally, he must have not told you much about Splendid."

Flippy turned his head to give an unfathomable expression to his close friend, " Splendid? That's his name? He hadn't told me it."

Flaky's eyes lit up, " He talked to you? He normally doesn't interact with many friends except for those who he saves-or well at least tries to. Giggles told me about him a little as well as Wally."

This was an odd thing to hear from the red porcupine, " He doesn't? He was in my house when I woke up from... A death, trying to calm me down and flew out breaking a friggen' hole in my roof Monday."

" Ah, he must have tried to save you but messed up. He's the Super Hero in tow-..." Flippy seemed a bit hurt by those words, " I-I mean... He just goes around trying to save others. He kind of sucks at it, but it's all in worth trying to help the town out, and sometimes he does save us. The nature of death here really likes to take a toll on his helping paw."

After gaining this information the bear came to realize that this, 'Splendid' was just like Splendon't, but didn't harass him like the crimson squirrel had. This guy was a true goody two shoe instead. He went back to watching the sapphire colored hero waiting for the coons to scurry out. Flaky's ears went down as well as a hurt frown. She stared at her friend whose sights were dead set on Wally's brother. She saw a glint of hate in his expression, as well as a small twist of gnashed teeth, and small claws plunging into the grass below. Flaky would have told him that Splendid was just trying to do good, but she knew the bear to well. She knew it wouldn't matter, besides Flippy knew it as she did, but something in his heart made him tick when encountering a 'Super Hero', by sight or sound. Flippy now had a small grudge on the blue brother now that he had figured out who he was and what he did for the town.

Within minutes of the two brother beaten up and thrown into an alley way for them to regain consciousness, the hero flew off after handing Flippy and Flaky the things that were stolen. Nearby the store where the two were headed they caught up with Wally who had been nearby, " He-Hey guys sorry. I kind of got lost. Ehe-I don't normally get out from being super busy, so for knowing the town... Well yeah." Flippy gave a small mischievous smile to his red friend as if saying, 'Told you so'. The porcupine smiled as she rolled her eyes. The blue squirrel adjusted his glasses and helped Flaky carry the register.

Once Flippy and Wally said their goodbyes to Flaky and her co-workers, they went on ahead and dropped off the stuffed animals at the news building. They chatted along the way but Flippy didn't mention Splendid, since he was still a tad angry about the whole ordeal, wishing not to make Wally be down. The bear soon gave his own good bye to Wally and the co-workers before heading on outside.

Wally went into a separate room to drink some water alone, but more importantly to check on his young green friend, making sure the poor veteran didn't get run over or snatched by a giant eagle. Much to Wally's surprise the bear stopped at a nearby tree, this lead the squirrel open up the window and squint, watching with his super vision. Flippy looked like he had done something he regretted and soon placed both paws over his head, shedding his claws out a little. Flippy groaned from frustration by something, this wasn't known since he had walked back to the news building with Wally, he seemed joyful. Something was wrong, so he clearly hid up his emotions from letting anyone know his true expression. The green bear let out a quiet growl and punched the tree, hard enough that it left a small dent in the crackling bark. " Ahh... Damn... Super Heroes." Wally gulped as his sonic like ears picked up those words. Plans on telling Flippy who he really was, was going to be much more difficult than he anticipated. 


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**_Chapter IV Part 1_**

Today was the day! The annual festival of winter had finally come to town. The friends got busy as they set up their own little stands as well as amusement rides and snack counters. Flippy tend to enjoy festivals, it was a nice change of pace to see everyone around. As they talked and laughed, having concern for one another and even helping out to make such a large project to become successful. Just about every friend in the small town pitched in and went to it. It was just so relaxing seeing his fellow friends in the community have such a great time instead of enduring faulty deaths of the town's strange mystic nature. 

As well as everyone being cheerful, the green bear had felt excited since he would be able to go with a friend instead of commandeering a stand or go out alone, afraid he would snap and ruin the friends' time. With a small fuss with the dark coated beret, he went outside, inhaling the crisp but fresh air before exhaling it with a sigh of relief. Upon making his way down to the town's center the veteran sat on a small swing waiting for his new friend. He kicked some of the sand below him and grabbed onto both of the chains that held the seat up. His eye gazed up to the sky, watching the cushy winter white clouds wisp by overhead. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze flow by his fur, thanking that today was just perfect. Not to freezing cold, not to hot, and not to snow packed. On days like these he wasn't so tense and would normally just sit somewhere as he admired the clear out doors. 

" You certainly like easy weather like this too, huh?" With a quick flash the bear looked beyond his right shoulder, where his eye caught onto the blue squirrels eyes themselves. A comfortable smile fell upon the green bear's face as he hopped off the small swing. " That's good, friends need to relax and enjoy things like these, since it doesn't happen that often." Wally walked over to the emerald friend with a soft smile, lending out his paw to walk with Flippy. Flippy looked at the paw hesitantly for a moment. It was soon drawn back by Wally, " Eheh... Erm..." 

" Don't take it hard or be embarrassed but... I have to get to know someone a bit better first, it's not your fault. I-I'm just paranoid is all." The bear scratched the back of his furry neck, looking to the ground, trying not to harm the other's feelings. Wally had said it was fine, letting them both walk to the festival. The blue friend could understand that Flippy had to get use to new friends, he was in a war afterall. He guessed that Flippy's sergeant might have been hard on him, possibly telling him not to trust anyone or some bullshit of that type of harsh nature. 

The festival always seemed magical and just full of delight entwined with joyfulness. Mole sat as his small station, working the 'Test Your Strength', since the last time he held up something else that required sight. He argued that he'd be fine without it until several deaths happened, so he was moved to a hearing specialist of the ring of the top bell. Russell kept his work up at the swan boat, a popular attraction for the couples who resided in the town. Flippy and Flaky had been there last time, it was truly a magical experience... Well at least until the lights broke down and started to flicker rapidly making the boyfriend snap into a frenzy killing the girl and managing to somehow drown in a two foot high river. He had to stop thinking about that time so he reverted his eyes onto other stands of the fair like ground. One being Nutty in charge of a snack bar, which all he could think of is that it would end up going so very wrong. There were so many things to avert his eyes onto thankfully. 

Wally watched his fellow blue go onto the lovely swan ride with her dear boyfriend Handy who was skillful and very kind. Even if he didn't have any paws and only stubby nubs, Petunia was always joyfull to be around with him. A small shake of the head, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to go onto the romantically ride this time. Just like all the other times before then, the sea otter was a bit of a stickler when it came to his own rules, that being two friends would have to get on, not one. Though Wally had seen Russell on a boat several times during his break, but he had just been sleeping, something to do with a soft movement pushing you or something. 

Of course Disco Bear had set up some type of DDR, just waiting to challenge someone at dancing. It was hardly ever used but it was quite fun even if the music loving bear flopped down from moving around to much. As they passed on by the ridiculous stand, the two stopped at a simple homemade ring tossing game. This stand was constructed fairly by Pop as his child played with the winning prizes. Pop had often learned a thing or two about setting up a safe and fun stand. No air guns, water guns, or glued onto bottles that Lumpy had normally made, the simple minded con artist moose. And to keep it away from any small rides nearby so that the machinery wouldn't fry, making the friend in the ride fly off and into the stand like an incident with Nutty. 

" Hey fellas, enjoying the festival I see. Would you like to try tossing a few colored glittery ring onto the poles Cub made?" The small child waved his tiny paws at the mention of his wonderful work decorating the rings with simple glue and glitter. 

" Sure why not. I'll give it a shot." The green clad bear suggested happily as the fellow bear handed him the smooth sparkling rings. Pop moved Cub onto the counter making sure a ring wouldn't somehow hit him, and began a small chat with the squirrel. 

" So... You two an item or something?" The fatherly bear chuckled quietly, making the blue friend get a streak of pink across his face. 

" I-I! N-No! No. No. We-we just. I uhm..." A few strands of stress withered down the squirrels face. This only made the older bear give out a hearty laugh. 

" Oh I'm just kidding Wally. Side if it is true, it's quite alright and-" Pop stopped his comments as Flippy scooted over to them with a wide smile across his face. Looking back the tanned bear had seen all of the rings Flippy was given on the same exact pole, one even as far as just about to slide off but dangled onto the full thick stack. " A-Amazing..." Stunned the father stared blankly for a moment before attending to the two friends. " I mean-Which prize would you like?" 

With a happy smile placed on his face, Flippy looked at the pictures above on the stand, showing what prizes one could achieve from winning, or even losing to not make the customer not seem so down. " Would enjoy... That chubby unicorn." A bizarre look crossed over Pop's face. He was fine with the choice and all but was still a bit confused on the pick, not like a T-Rex plushy or something a bit more masculine. " Er... I-It helps calm me down." A shy smile grew out and Pop just shrugged it off before scouring around for the prize. He snapped his fingers and puffed a bit on his homely pipe. 

" What a pickle. Sorry Flips but I only have one and well..." His voice lowered to a hush as all their eyes landed onto the playful child who was hugging the only pink unicorn left. 

Flippy knew it hadn't be easy for Pop to raise his child all by his own, especially with no wife around. It would be difficult to keep the kid calm and happy for a while. It slightly made him think about himself, to try and keep calm and so collective as he pushed out negative thoughts. " Ahh, it's fine Pops. We'll just look around. If we can't find one, I'll just pick something else." The other bear nodded, grateful that the other two understood a child's needs. 

Wally watched Flippy get a small bummed look and figured he would do something nice to him. A bit cliché' and cheesy but there really wasn't much to lose, not even dignity. It was also a way to gain the green friend's trust slowly but gradually. Wally went on over to the 'Test Your Might' attraction. " Hey mole, one hammer please." The peaceful mole nodded, handing over a rather large mallet to his chair. The squirrel and bear both watched, mildly entertained but mildly saddened at the same time. It was a bitter sweet type of emotion seeing the poor blind friend try his best to hand over a simple object. Wally walked on over in front of the pink friend, gaining the sturdy mallet. 

Mole went back to seat in his seat, his cane in one paw randomly taking jabs at the ground to find it. The cane's end bumped into a small rock, making the blind friend lean over and fall into the dirt. Flippy helped relocate the poor friend back to his seat while Wally used some of his might to hit the bottom centered button. The shining golden object that rested at the very bottom, zoomed up to high speeds, hitting the bell and even flying off into the skies above. Wally dropped the mallet in shock since he tried not using any of his super strength to help him. Mole swerved his head around to hear if the bell had broke, even if looking about didn't help, it was instinctive. The bear's ears perked up as he stared up to the top to find that the bell was missing. " Wow... Must have not been that sturdy." 

" Eh... Ye-yeah!" A small laugh escaped the shocked squirrel, well knowing the stand was in good condition. Nearby Russell was standing on one of his swan boats for his break, often to pretend of playing as a true pirate and gaining doubloons on his ship.

" Ya-har!" He yelled out triumphantly after slashing the air with his hooked paw. The bell dropped right behind him, narrowly missing his tail and plunging into the small crafted boat. " Huh?" A quick look down and the boat swelled up with water from a massive hole. " AHHHH! I'M SINKING! WHY DOES A CAPTAIN HAVE TA' GO DOWN WITH HIS SHIP?! AHHHH!" He flailed wildly before the boat sunk into the shallow water of the river that only drifted the water slowly and in one direction. " ... Oh right." He sat there embarrassed with his dramatic performance as a small clap from a pig wearing a small sailor hat. " ... Shut up Truffles...Yar..." 

Wally just stood there watching the scurvy sea otter yell out in rich drama, with a small exhale threw his nose, he put a paw to his forehead. A light nudge came into contact with the squirrel's arm, lowering the paw his eyes went to Flippy who smiled to him warmly, " You going to get your prize or not?" 

" O-Oh! Right! Right!" Wally exclaimed in just a small fit of embarrassment. " Hey Mole, uh one unicorn please." The pink friend nodded and held out a clump of soft dirt to the two. Wally took the mound of dirt, only to quickly snatch a unicorn and set the piece of earth back down where it belonged. " Here you go Flippy." He smiled brightly to the green clad bear who was a bit surprised by this action. 

" Y-You got it for me? I-I said I could find another one at a game somewhere. Y-You don't want to keep it-it's your prize..." He started to trail off as he looked down trying to hide any small chance of a blush from appearing on his face. 

The sapphire squirrel chuckled as he gave the bear the chubby pink unicorn doll, " Naw, I got it for you. Think of it as a gift for not turning me down." Flippy more than gladly took the doll calmly, while inside he felt happy... Not excited or relaxed, but genially happy. It felt nice... It was often a very rare feeling that he obtained, while stress and guilt had normally filled into his emotions. 

" Tha-thank you..." He held the unicorn close as he started to feel red spread across his face, he had to think fast from the sheer shyness, " I-I'm going to go get some snacks-I'll be right back." He handed over the tubby doll to run off to the snack stand where Nutty was attending to. Wally watched the frantic response and began to think if Flippy was shy or he was trying to avoid the squirrel. 

All of this conversation was heard by Mole who smoothly leaned on his cane, " Sounds like Wally got a girl." 

The squirrel gave a dead stare to the other, of course this was all in vain. " I-It's just a friend dude." The mole chuckled to himself saying 'sure it is' rather sarcastically. Wally had wondered if Mole had known the other voice was Flippy or not. This type of thinking was blown away when a cheerful voice came over to him. It was Flaky at a stand where a friend could catch fish with a small swift poi. Figuring that Flippy went to go recompose himself, Wally decided to head on over to chat with the red girl. 

" Hey Flaky, is this your stand?" 

With a bashful smile, Flaky shook her head, making a bit of white dandruff shake off from her quills, " No. I'm watching it for Giggles. She wanted to go on a ride with Cuddles. I like the tiny fish, they're not piranhas or anything, just tiny small minnows that can be easily released back into the lake where she scooped them up from. Sh-She really cares about the environment around us. It's good to have someone in town to care for it, e-even if nature takes o-our lives in a way." Wally reassured her to boost up her very small strand of confidence with a light pat on the shoulder which made her smile a bit more. She was startled greatly when a frisky minnow jumped out of the water to plop right back into it among the other fish. Wally held back a small laugh from seeing the poor thing get so jumpy from something even smaller than a baby chick. 

While the two carried on a small chat, Flippy groaned as he had to wait for the candy lover to get the snacks he ordered. Nutty would have done so but his supervisor, Cro-Marmot was there to keep an eye on him. The bear figured out that this was the true reason Nutty hadn't eaten all of the snacks that lay about. From what small information he gained from Nutty arguing with the friend encased in a solid block of glacier ice, is that Nutty was going under some type of rehabilitation to cut down his sweet tooth. But when the hyper green friend didn't get any sweets within hours, he got very cranky and would often argue with other friends. It seemed that Cro-Marmot had been reeled in by Sniffle's handy doctor work. Speaking of which, just nearby was a small stage where some of the friends were setting up for a live music show for the friends around the festival. The periwinkle aardvark was busy adjusting the lights and sounds, making sure all was correct before the show started. With some help from a few other friends, Mime had been walking around on his unicycle, holding a rather large amount of arrows, trying to figure out where to set up his target stand. Each time the purple deer rode by Sniffles, the aardvark would get startled, not wanting to be pierced by arrows again. 

" Ah! Mime. Mime? Mime!" He called out, making the deer mime halt in mid ride. " Go take those elsewhere! Please!" The blue friend groaned while the speechless friend rode off down the small set of stair that led up to the setup. He bounced on his unicycle with each step, making any friend nearby him gasp as their eyes locked onto the amount of sharp needle tipped arrows. Mime had made it down the small steps with all of the arrows in place, letting the rest sigh in relief. The mime smiled happily as he saw the relief on the faces on his friends. Mime turned around to go find a suitable place for his stand, but tripped over a pebble which made him drop forward, making his nose hit the dirt as well as making the arrows fling into the air in front of him. 

The arrows made their way to the snack stand, shooting into the large mound of ice. The thick cold ice stopped any arrows from getting to their target, letting a tiny drip of water go down the cube of Cro-Marmot. Once the arrows had sunk into the ice, Flippy instinctively fell down, covering his head and quivering as some arrows pierced through the ground right by him. For Nutty however, didn't get so lucky as every arrow had missed him. He shielded his face from being punctured only to find out that he seemed to be in the clear, " Ohh.. Whew ehehe..."

So how was the green coated squirrel unlucky? Easy since the traumatized bear began flash-backing into the locked up part of his mind, where arrows were shot into the sky, sweeping down so many soldiers around the bear. " Ohoho... Ehhh..." Flippy let out a small whimper which soon transformed into a vicious low growl. Right when Nutty had gained himself, he was crudely grabbed by the neck and pulled out from the humble stand. 

" It's good to hear that you're doing well Flak-" The sentence was short stopped as screaming came around their ears. The timid porcupine ducked behind the stand in terror, while the squirrel made a dash behind Mole's stand to rid of his thin glasses and quickly put on a red stripped mask around his eyes. With a humble tune the squirrel zipped out from the large post of 'Test Your Strength', making the upper half of the post fly back in the air flipping around. The mole swerved his head all around, " Ah crap did it break again?!" Russell on the other hand had put his one paw to his side, nodding with the work well done as he had fixed the hole in one of his swan boats. The upper post crashed onto the newly fixed up boat, smashing it into pieces. The aqua marine otter let out a stunned gasp as his only eye let out a tiny twitch. 

Back with the heroic squirrel, he landed to an open area to witness Flippy standing in the middle of what appeared to be a massacre of mutilated limbs and crimson blood smeared all about except for where he stood. A slight shiver trembled down the squirrel's spine as he started to notice what ghastly remains belonged to which friend he knew of. He walked over the bear, fearing the worst might have happened to him, " Fli-Flippy? You ok?" Thoughts of Flippy's entire front being harshly torn up gnawed at his thoughts. A shivering paw was put on Flippy's shoulder and was just about to turn the bear around to see any grotesque wounds on him. But the only thing he saw were bright menacing eyes, glaring at him with pure hatred. Yellow mixed in with a light green tint around the shrunken pupils of cold hearted soul. " You're not Flippy!" 

A grin slinked across the bear's face while the Squirrel unhanded the camouflaged coat that was worn by the bear. " Your right, I'm not. Names, Fliqpy." the bear quickly held out the back up switch blade and swung it at the super hero. Splendid backed up but not too quickly, fearing he'd trip over a limb. He shielded himself from the swift cuts with his arms, trying to plan on how to handle this new situation. This was cut off when the blade tore the skin flaps that were connected to him in order to fly. A small yelp came out from the squirrel, letting the attacker know that was a weak point. Fliqpy kept his swinging steady to cut at the flying squirrel's skin. Splendid jumped back to slowly land on a raised platform to get over his wounds. 

" Ahh... Damn that hurts..." He muttered lowly to himself before looking back up to see his former friend grab a couple of baseballs, " Huh?" Some of the balls were thrown at him, hard enough to break the wooden background behind the squirrel while dodging each one. Splendid panted in a very short term of tiredness from dodging all of the objects, only to have one bounce off the side of his head, " Ow!" With a shake of his head he finally got a look of his surroundings since he wasn't trying to dodge fast flying objects. His eyes trailed to his side as he saw a large target sign next to him, " ... Ohh." A ball flung over, hitting the target sign which made the platform drop Splendid into a tub of water. The heroic squirrel flew out from the dunk take and tried to wipe the water off so he could see clearer while he sputtered out some left over water cluttered in his cheeks. 

Busy spitting out the water as well as wiping the water off his sapphire colored fur, Splendid couldn't tell what the dark natured bear would do next. He just couldn't believe that the young green bear could be so malicious, why had no one tell him? He figured this is what the poor veteran meant that others around him got killed easily and why Flaky had told him to take good care. This also explained Splendont's harsh behavior, but unlike him Splendid didn't want to dare hurt his new friend. As for Fliqpy hurting the floating squirrel, he would do it gladly as he grabbed a paw full of the arrows that were stuck in the moist ground and flung them at Splendid. Most of the arrows wisped by Splendid, right as he had noticed the arrows nearly missed him, he couldn't have a second thought as one lone arrow slit into his left skin flap. Splendid plummeted down into the cold grassy ground with a small crunch for hitting his side on a sharpened stone. 

" GAH!" Splendid shouted out, it was odd to the squirrel, other than a friend trying to kill him was one thing, but getting harmed by someone other than Splendon't was a new twist in his life. Splendid started to get up to get into a defensive stance when suddenly he was violently kneed in the gut, coughing up any air he had regained. Fliqpy quickly got behind the blue friend holding a steel pipe to his neck trying his best to strangle or even decapitate him if he was lucky. Only Splendid was much stronger than the other friends, he wasn't as easy to tear through with just a simple object. The blue squirrel struggled lightly, not wanting to harm his mixed up friend. He had been meaning to ask the bear if he had checked his chart after spending a peaceful time at the festival. With air getting thinner and his neck starting to pinch in pain, his eyes began to glow bright red. Splendid looked down to the pipe, his eyes beaming down with a laser to melt and snap the pipe in half. 

Fliqpy fell back from the sudden split of the steel pipe, both pieces still in his grasps. Splendid flopped forward onto his knees, filling in his lungs with the sharp nipped air. The squirrel swiftly go up to turn to his vicious friend, who swung the pieces of pipe at him. Splendid blocked several swings but also managed to get a blow or two to his head. The squirrel grudgingly swung a fist to the chaotic bear who ducked and weaved them fairly easily, and still kept up the pace of walking towards him making Splendid walk backwards. Upon doing so Splendid happened to trip over a rock, in spite of trying to ash his head in the bear thought up of a more sinister execution. With Splendid on his back again Fliqpy lunged onto him, slamming both pieces of pipe into the weakened skin flaps and dug them a bit into the ground, trapping the hero right under him. Splendid clenched his teeth from the pain of being pinned down by his own skin. Fliqpy chuckled darkly as he got out his switchblade, bringing it closer to squirming squirrel that lay under him. Splendid shut his and kicked the bear over him, letting Fliqpy fling away into a stand that was abandoned by their owner during the fight. 

The wooden beams and roof tumbled onto the green bear, letting Splendid have his chance to escape being trapped on the chilly ground. He tried sliding one arm up but soon held back from the protest of pain that shivered from his skin. His long warm fuzzy tail wriggled around the pipe and with enough grip, managed to get it out. With a heavy pant the free arm grabbed a hold of the other pipe and pulled it free. It took a moment since this one was wedged in deeper, once free the pipe slid right out of his paw and flew quite a length as it punctured through one of the coon brother's head. The end that jetted out sunk into the back of the other raccoon's upper torso, screaming in pain the pipe let all the blood with a bit of red chunks leak out the open end from the first brother. The screams started to grow quiet as the brother lost a large amount of blood while the other had already died from the impact to the brain. A few gurgling groans later and he flopped over dead as the blood continued to seep out. Splendid slouched up against the back of a stand and stared bewildered of how the hell that happen, " ... Really?" 

As a paw went up to his forehead to groan at failing to protect anyone, a sturdy knife zipped by into his skin flap again, this time pinning him to the back of the stand he used to leverage himself up with. Splendid's attention drew quickly to the bear who was now out from the broken debris and chucking sharp objects at him. Splendid did his best to dodge them, only to wither in pain from tugging his arm. More pointed tools flung over to him, having at least two others help pin the heavily wounded skin flap. Splendid struggled to keep himself up as he quivered from the amount of pain. He used his arm to lean against the tool's ends that stuck out, trying to recompose himself. Fliqpy walked over with a murderous intent, dragging the mallet from earlier over along with him. The bear grasped both paws onto it and used a large amount of strength to hold it up and steady. He turned the mallet behind his back to swing with full force. However the bear suddenly dropped the heavy mallet and dropped onto his knees and finally onto the ground. The startled squirrel saw behind Fliqpy was the gentle and worried red porcupine with a now dented shovel. She shook with such a fright that the dandruff on her quills fell down like snow. 


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**_Chapter IV Part 2_**

(This was originally going to be with the previous chapter but I didn't want to make the chapter to big.)

The green bear groaned irritably from surging pain on the back of his head. Upon opening his eye, he glanced around at the area to catch his surroundings. He seemed to be in the edge of the forest right next to town. There was a small majestic waterfall that flowed it's crystal clear water into the pygmy type lake just below, creating a wonderful sound for anyone to listen to. But alas, this perplexing pool wasn't a beautiful sight to him, his eyes were still harnessed in the ugly trenches of war. His eye finally led up to the heroic squirrel putting a paw full of water on his torn up skin, rinsing the red off from his fur. Good, he hadn't noticed that the bear was awake, this would make an easy ambush or escape. The bear grinned at the opportunity and started to run off, but was then pulled back, making a harsh impact on the ground. 

He sat up, his full surroundings now focused on the situation his paws were in. He looked over his shoulder to see a chain being hammered into a rather large rock with a train spike. The chain led over to him, just now witnessing that his arms were held back as his wrists were pulled together by the tightened chain knot. " Oh hey your awake now. Maybe you can clear some things up for me, if that's okay?" The squirrel paced over with a calm tone in his voice. The bear's eye darted up to him with sheer rage and a hint of annoyance spread across his face. Fliqpy lunged foreword as much as he could from being bound by his restraints to try and snare the blue squirrel's paw. Splendid watched the veteran snap at him like some sort of chained up guard dog or a deadly turtle, " Look I'm not going to hurt you. Just please calm down. I just want to talk is all. I really need to ask you a few things regarding Flippy. Okay?" He still kept up a smooth and calming voice that wanted nothing to do with any acts of violence. 

He really hated seeing a friend of his like this, in fact he had never witnessed anything like this before. Splendid didn't really know how to react to the crazed bear, so all he could do was to try and reason with him, even if the bear wasn't willing to. He had to try and help his friend, it was just his nature, while Flippy's nature was shy and suddenly very chaotic. Fliqpy finally stopped and panted slightly figuring out a new tactic since his mad snapping distracted the squirrel. He started to walk backwards to the rock, his head made a small nod to the side informing Splendid that he might be ready to talk. 

The squirrel's eyes narrowed out to see if the bear was true to his signal, but then again he didn't have much to lose other than just a few more drops of blood. Splendid walked over cautiously where his eyes met the feral like eyes of Fliqpy. " Your willing to talk to me know... Right?" He asked still sensing a bit of hostility from the veteran, who only gave a small nod in response. " Thank you... Now look, all I want to know is why you killed the others back the-" Splendid halted his question as his eyes caught a glimpse of the rock suddenly being near off the ground. A sudden realization kicked in as Splendid jumped back just as Fliqpy twirled, letting the rock sway around him trying to hit the blue friend. 

The green bear snarled as he held a loose amount of chain behind him to where he could use the rock to his advantage. Sensing he had just barely missed Splendid, he started twirling to the squirrel to smash the rock against him. Splendid saw the impending stone fly about in circles just waiting to hit him. He quickly warmed up his eyes to make a small but accurate laser, making the chain break off and the rock go flying to the town. 

" All right, me and the kiddo are heading back home before something else happens around here." Pop told a few hurt civilians who were about to do the same as well. The rock hurled by the small crowd and into Cub, making a new bloody mess on the festival ground. The father spun around quickly and gasped at the sight of his child being crushed under a stone. He dropped to his knees in a full panic and yelled out in misery. The good thing is that this was very common among him and his child. 

Back at the forest's edge the two friend had stopped their actions as they both looked to where the utter-able yell came from. Splendid stood there with a slight jaw drop along with Fliqpy who just blankly stared out to the town. The squirrel threw both of his paws to head, " Ugh, dammit!" The bear on the other hand cracked a grin and chuckled darkly. But before the squirrel could respond to anything, Fliqpy had already clawed his cheek. Splendid whined from the new found pain and jumped over the green bear to back up to a large oak tree. " Come on, come here." He tempted Fliqpy, who accepted the challenge by running at him, claws flailing around him. Fliqpy however did this instead of charging him head on, knowing that there was a tree he could smash into, but what he didn't think is that after Splendid rolled out of the way that a claw would get stuck in the thick bark. 

Caught off guard, the bear tugged at his paw now being imprisoned by the tree's sturdy bark. He was about put a foot up onto the tree to pull back his arm, but that plan went in vain as Splendid got behind him and grabbed hold of the free arm, twisting it slightly behind the bear. Splendid held the free arm steady on the bear's back and shoved Fliqpy up against the bark with his free paw. Fliqpy kicked around and struggled to no avail, " Just listen to me please! I really don't want to do this to you!" The veteran just continued to squirm in the meaningless struggle against the squirrel. Splendid let out a small sigh to the side of his mouth, regrettably head butting the back of Fliqpy's head lightly into the tree. He figured the poor bear would have surely died before from being flung into a stand, but he still kept up a violent streak in pace. Dazed, Fliqpy stopped his protests as Splendid helped pull the claw free and threw him to the ground where the bear began to regain himself. 

Splendid swiftly went over to the green friend and put a foot on Fliqpy's chest, making him make a sharp yelp that normal friend wouldn't be able to hear. A mixed feeling of harm went by Splendid's face as he heard the pain from his fellow friend. He shook it off and lowered himself to crouch down to the bear with a steady hold on him. Fliqpy only put his paws on the foot in a petty protest but oddly didn't claw him or struggle like he had earlier. " Okay... Now that you're not stomping around and having a hissy fit. Can we please talk?" Splendid's tucked down a bit, not wanting to further exploit the bear. 

Fliqpy stared up at the worthy adversary, only this time, his eyes dilated a pinch. His ears went down to the side and the paws gripped the squirrel's foot tightly. It seemed as if Fliqpy was trying to avoid eye contact and back away as best he could. Splendid squinted to get a closer look at the bear's odd behavior all of the sudden. He could see some fear in the veteran's eye, but the eyes were still that of Fliqpy's and not his dear friend's. A light whimper escaped the bear, " Ne-Never!" He shakily let out a small protest to the squirrel who was puzzled from the odd acts. " I-I'll never! Never! Never tell you! Ne-Never y-you Tiger scum!" Splendid's curiosity delved further by this performance, was he acting or was he having a break down? Fliqpy started to breath heavy and finally yelled out in pain from something unknown before passing out. 

The squirrel walked back around the edge of where the town and forest met, carrying Flippy on his back like a tuckered out child. Flaky ran over to him who had been waiting at the lamppost for a while, clinging to Flippy's hat that came off during the fight. " I-Is he okay? I-I-Is he c-calm now?" She asked, shaking in fear of her close friend. 

" Ye-yeah, he's calmed down. He kind of passed out a few minutes ago... Thanks for your input on what to do if he was still acting like a..." Splendid's eyes wondered around searching for a word to go along with Flippy's abnormal actions. 

" A-A... A... A monster?" She regrettably asked, she didn't call him that for a long time, before they went out she had stated that, but ever since the two hit it off, she referred to Fliqpy as other various names. But one of her old fears pushed out as they started their walk to the bear's home. " I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to s-say that! I-It's just been... A-A long...Long time and-" 

" It's okay, I understand. You didn't mean it, it just kind of slipped out. It's fine though. Fear tends to do that. But you are a really great friend Flaky. And I'm sure Flippy appreciates it very much." A warm smile was presented to the red girl, allowing her to calm down from mentioning that word. 

" Thank you Mister Splendid. A-Are t-those cuts going to heal o-or do you have to..." She trailed off a bit. 

" No, I'll heal. I don't die... I wish I didn't have to put up with watching the others, especially you and Flippy go through it." 

" It's okay Mister Splendid. Speaking of which, I'm just to glad to see Wally has a brother wh-who cares about others as he does... Oh! I-I'm sorry I kept looking round for him, but he-he might have ran off." 

" Don't beat yourself up. Wally's a sissy when it comes to chaos going on. He's probably just somewhere trying to figure out how to er... Cope with this 'Fliqpy' guy... Once we get the guy home, I'll bring Wally to help you." He reassured his friend with a small chuckle. Indeed he was right, only Wally was much closer than Flaky could ever imagine. The two began up a nice conversation as Splendid carried the knocked out bear. For Flippy on the outside seemed fast asleep, he was reliving turmoil deep on the inside. 

A raggedy dirt and blood stained Flippy lay at the end of a trench that a large group of tigers entered and attacked the soldiers. He wore a green vest and green pants just like the soldiers on his team. Sure they died and kept coming back to life in these strange lands, but who ever grew weary first and gave up would lose to the opposing side, and that was something the young bear had worth fighting for. Heavily wounded as he laid in a puddle of murky blood that had been mixed up with mud, the bear watched in front of him, soldiers being killed in the background of a large tiger. This tiger was about the size of the village idiot in Flippy's hometown, the place as well as many other town were fighting for, to not become one under the dictation of this tiger. The tiger suited a blue coat and a blue uniform, black stripes jetted across his curving tail, what seemed to be a monocle like eye path on one eye, a clamp replaced one of his paws, and wore a generals hat in pride. As for the other tigers, they were about the same height as everyone else, they sported similar blue uniforms as The General, but without the medals shining out. Each had their own certain type of helmet as blue as their fur. 

But this tiger... This was the General and the dictator of all the other tigers. He looked down at the young bear who was busy watching one of the General's lackeys spearing his chameleon friend in the back. The underling tiger smirked as he impaled Sneaky into the right wall of dirt of the trench. Sneaky gagged out as he was being punctured deep into the wall of dirt and mud, by the terrible spear of the tiger's gun. With each passing second the tiger plunged the chameleon deeper and deeper into the mud, as if pinning him alone wasn't enough.

The General placed his spiked boot onto Flippy's rapid breathing chest, making the bear yelp in sheer pain. " Now... Listen here you little shit. Just give me the frequency so I to can detect your miserable base and this. Will all. Be over. Quickly." each sentence that was ushered out, made The general press more and more down against the bear, making him quiver under the boot as The General crouched down to just be above his level. 

" N-Non... Non, w-we will not let vou ha-have that in-information!" Cried out a small orange mouse, leaning on the left side of the dirt wall of the trench, wounded heavily in the side. He looked beaten up and torn to hell and back, without his bombs, Mouse Ka-Boom wasn't strong as a fighter. He sputtered out some blood that leaked onto his injured body and weakly held up against the enemy. The leader of the tigers growled in annoyance, he turned his head to see one grunt busy messing with Sneaky's battered body, while a lone tiger to his other side shook as he shuddered from blood that was spilt onto him. 

" Mile take care of that pest to shut his trap!" Commanded the leader to the quivering and jumpy rookie. Milo had been busy just watching the conversation since when he looked to his comrade torturing the chameleon made him gag. The very young tiger let out a squeak as well as a jump from being yelled to. 

He quickly put his paw to his helmet and goggles, shaking even more, " Ye-Ye-yes sir!... U-Uhm..." Milo looked to the weaken mouse who couldn't do anything but breath harshly. The light blue tiger raised his gun and aimed it to the defeated mouse. His finger came around to the trigger and began his constant shaking with a gulp of regret. A few seconds passed as Milo stood his ground, he pulled the trigger as Mouse Ka-Boom clenched his eyes shut... Nothing happen, Milo and the Mouse sighed in a deep relief that no bullet fired into the poor mouse's skull. " Eh-Ehehe... O-Out... Outta' ammo s-s-sir..." Milo said to his superior sheepishly. 

With a squint The general let out a raged induced snarl, " YOU IDIOT! THE SAFETY IS ON! UNLOCK IT AND SHOOT!" With a faint 'EEK!' Milo unlocked the safety on his gun and aimed a bit off center, shooting another fallen soldier's helmet, making the bullet bounce off and straight through the other tiger's skull. With a small gurgle the comrade fell down onto Sneaky's corpse. The main tiger muttered under his breath as his only paw went down his face, pinching his nose. " Milo... Why do I have you as my Wing Man...?" 

" Be-because you right hand ma-man doesn't believe in wearing helmets si-sir? O-Or is it because you got paranoid about your last wing man scientist, Ivan and-and sent him to 'The Post'? O-Or that you do-don't trust that Thylacine, Vincent? O-Or is-is-is it because I-I'm your fi-fi-fith cousin?" The General gave a long hard stare to the shaky tiger, before leaning back and grabbing the gun from him and shooting the mouse right between the eyes. Milo let out a girlish shriek as blood and a few droplets of brain matter spilled onto him. 

The leader took a deep breath and handed the scientist's gun back over to him, " Go start the patrol jeep up so we can get back to base..." The rookie nodded and took off running, tripping and stumbling over a body here and there. " I'm surrounded by idiots..." Groaned the tiger, " Oh well... It doesn't matter as long as I get to have my way with you!" Pinpointing all his frustration and anger on the weakened solider that was at the mercy of his boot. The General stood up a bit to get a good position as he used an unimaginable amount of pressure to the bear. Flippy cried out and pawed at the boot in a panic. Once a crunch was heard, the bear's arms fell to the side of their owner as Flippy whimpered lightly. " Are you going to give the frequency?" The boot started to lift, only to go back down with a small amount of pressure, " Or not?!" A small murmur fell out from the bear, making the large tiger more angry since he wasn't able to here the petty mutter. " What did you say?!" 

" I-I said..." The boot was lifted enough for Flippy to gain his breath, to hopeful telling what The General wanted so dearly. After a small cough the beaten bear looked up to the tiger, " I-I'll never! Never! Never tell you! Ne-Never y-you Tiger scum!" With that The General's patience snapped and pushed the boot back into the soldier's chest. " GACK!" A small splash of blood came out from the bear in pure pain. Only to experience more pain as the boot kept going down, forcing itself until it finally succeeded down, ripping an over sized hole into Flippy, clamping down on his vital organs. The bear's arm sprang up in as the bear let out a deathly gurgle. 

Flippy let out a painful and agonizing cry as he sat up in his bed only to flop back down on his pillow panting heavily. At his bedroom's door, Flaky and Wally rushed over to check up on the bruised friend. Flippy's eyes closed as he cascaded himself into a pleasant dream, " He does this often I'd take it?" Wally asked the red porcupine. 

She bashfully nodded with a semi-worried look, " Ki-kind of..."


End file.
